Carpe Futurum
by teamlauren4eva
Summary: SPOILER for S5! An extension of the doccubus sexytimes in S5, ep 7, Here Comes the Night. A sexy, sappy, fill-in-the-blanks one-shot smutfic that also explores Bo's and Lauren's thoughts and feelings, both said and unsaid.


**SPOILER for Season 5!** Don't read if you're still waiting for S5 to air in your country. (Or you can just stream it directly from the Showcase website _now_ if you use Google Chrome with the add-on Hola. _Shhh! But you didn't hear it from me._ ;-P)

**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything new, but RL and writer's block has been kicking my ass. I'm in the middle of another story for my collection of scene hacks, but I've been stuck for a while. Someone once said that the best cure for writer's block is to just write some smut! So I've decided to give it a try, and this is what I came up with. Originally it was just supposed to be a PWP writing experiment, but I soon realized the actual context demanded more, so I hope I managed to insert a reasonable amount of substance into it.

**Summary:** This is a simple fill-in-the-blanks fic. Dialogue from the show is at the beginning and the end. LG has been stingy with the onscreen lovin' so here is my extension of the doccubus sexytimes in S5, ep 7, _Here Comes the Night_. At the lab, to prevent her voice from being picked up by Evony's security camera, Lauren plays some music and grabs Bo for a slow dance so she can whisper in Bo's ear. Lauren has just explained that she doesn't really work for Evony, and despite appearances, she is in fact finally in charge of her own life. Dialogue owned by Showcase/Prodigy/Shaw is in bold italics.

**Reader reviews feed my muse! :-D **Drop me a line and tell me what you think. I live for feedback!

**Rated M** for mature sexual content. Read at your own risk.

* * *

**Carpe Futurum**

.

**L: ****_I don't work for anybody but myself._**

**B:****_ You know how to seize an opportunity._**

**L:****_ Mmmm…Well, for some of us life is shorter._**

**B:****_ Then let's make it count._**

Lauren held her breath as she felt Bo stop swaying. Something electric had just passed between them, yet as they slowly pulled back to gaze into each other's eyes, Lauren's heart didn't dare to assume the full implication of Bo's words; she suspected there was a good chance that Bo herself might not even know. The only thing that Lauren was sure of was that Bo was holding her close, and she was getting lost in Bo's hungry eyes. And if hunger was all it was, Lauren knew she would be helpless to resist, at least for one last time; she would save her strength for later – when she would ultimately refuse to become just another recurring one-night stand. But for now, she was caught in Bo's thrall, and she would savor every last second of it.

Their eyes continued to search each other's faces as they began to ever-so-slowly drift back together. Lauren suddenly felt faint as she finally saw something else in Bo's eyes; not only lust, but longing. It called out to Lauren and triggered an overwhelming ache in her own heart. _Please_.

Their movements were so unbearably slow, as if they were being hindered by the sheer weight of the sexual tension. The fire growing inside Bo would usually drive her to take and devour, but this hunger felt different. In the instant Bo's lips made contact with Lauren's, Bo's body and heart understood, even if her mind didn't yet. Bo wasn't hungry. She was _thirsty_. She had been dying of thirst for so long, and she didn't even know it until the gentle caress of Lauren's lips nourished her like a long, slow sip of the coolest, clearest water. With their lips blissfully joined together like magnets, Bo and Lauren unconsciously began swaying to the music again, as new life infused their bodies and began to circulate through their veins.

They tentatively pulled apart and gazed at each other in apprehensive wonder. So long…so long they had been crawling through a desert, and their elusive oasis had been right in front of them the whole time. A few sips had amazing restorative powers, but as their breathing and heart rates escalated and the need reflected in their eyes threatened to consume them, a few sips could never be enough. It was time to take a swim.

The slightest hint of a smile grew on Bo's face as she processed the effect of their first kiss. Reinvigorated, they looked upon each other as if for the first time in years; intoxicated and entranced, their lips finally crashed together as they took the plunge and drank deeply. Bo fiercely pulled Lauren's body to her, and Lauren wrapped her arm around Bo's shoulders and tightly clutched her back. They greedily tasted each other's lips as their tongues began a slow but familiar dance of seduction.

Bo's improvised dagger clattered to the floor, finally giving her use of both hands to caress her lover. Bo groaned and squeezed Lauren's ass firmly when she felt Lauren start to suck on her tongue. The potent elixir of lust, longing, and unspoken love that had refreshed the lovers back to life rapidly came to a simmer, and their clothing grew more oppressive by the second. Lauren gasped as Bo's lips and tongue moved to tease her sensitive neck and she felt strong determined hands pushing the lab coat from her shoulders. Bo kissed down Lauren's neck as she nimbly released a couple more buttons so she could continue kissing into Lauren's cleavage. Lauren panted while threading her fingers through Bo's hair, then erupted in a shrill whimper when Bo started massaging her breasts through her shirt.

"Oh god… Bo…Bo, what…"

"Hmmm?"

"Bo, what…" Lauren desperately wanted to ask, 'What does this mean?' but instead what came out was, "What are we doing?"

Bo grinned against Lauren's chest and quickly undid the rest of the buttons as she kissed her way back up Lauren's neck. As she pushed Lauren's shirt off her shoulders and tossed it aside, Bo whispered breathily in her ear, "Seizing the moment."

The simple statement reaffirmed her previous caution, but Lauren wasted no energy lamenting the ephemeral nature of Bo's intentions. It was for just this _moment_…very well, so be it; for this moment she would make love to Bo with all of her body and soul, and she would cherish the sweetness of their connection forever. But there would be no expectation of it ever happening again; even if the opportunity presented itself, Lauren loved Bo and herself too much to become just another casual hookup in the future. Lauren fully accepted that Bo may never be able to commit to a relationship again, and if that should be the case, she was prepared for this one night of passion to be the last.

Lauren turned her head to envelope Bo's lips in another needy kiss while she boldly pushed her thigh between Bo's legs and forcefully pressed on her ass to encourage Bo to grind. Lauren broke the kiss so she could lick and nibble Bo's neck, and to revel in Bo's drunken moaning. Lauren's breath hitched sharply and her eyes opened wide as Bo reached up under her camisole and grazed a thumb across her straining nipple. In that instant, Lauren's focus landed on the security camera on the ceiling at the other end of the lab.

"Shit! Wait, wait, wait….Bo – the camera!"

Bo stopped grinding and stood up straight, but continued to hold Lauren tightly while she panted and assessed their position. She looked to the side, then reached out to grab one of the sliding doors as she guided Lauren over the threshold into the exam room. Lauren reached for the other sliding door, and in one fluid motion both women pulled the doors shut and yanked the cords to release the blinds, which quickly fell into place. The louvers weren't tightly closed, but the angle was sufficient to block the sightline of the camera.

"Evony will have to get her entertainment elsewhere." Bo drawled seductively. "Now where were we?"

Lauren surprised herself by lunging at Bo, immediately taking possession of her smirking lips as she pushed Bo firmly against the glass door and dangling blinds. Lauren frantically clawed at Bo's belt as she savored every delectable surface of Bo's mouth and tongue. Once the belt was ripped away, Lauren yanked down the zipper of Bo's top. Bo's hands were under Lauren's camisole, pawing and stroking the silky flesh of her back; meanwhile Lauren pulled Bo's top open and trailed her fingertips all over the black lace that encased Bo's heaving breasts. As Lauren stroked Bo's swollen nipples through her bra, it provoked an onslaught of little grunts and whimpers that were music to Lauren's ears, and made her whole body throb in response.

Bo was still reeling from Lauren's surprise attack, but before she had a chance to regroup and turn the tables, she heard the zipper of her pants ripped open and suddenly the heel of Lauren's hand pressed hard against her clit and skillful fingers dove into a hot slick puddle of Bo's desire.

"Gaaaaah… Oh _fuck_! Holy shit, baby! Someone's eager!" Bo giggled through her labored breathing.

Lauren was so overwhelmed by the wet, erotic sensation on her fingers that her eyes started to roll up and her eyelids drooped. She gasped several times as her fingers slid back and forth over Bo's engorged flesh. _Oh god, Bo...please, call me baby again._ She pleaded silently. Lauren latched onto the side of Bo's neck, sucking and nipping and blowing puffs of warm breath over the creamy expanse of flushed skin.

"Just couldn't wait any longer…you feel so good Bo." _I've missed you so much…_

Lauren hadn't exactly imagined her last time making love to Bo would be a frantic, fully clothed hand job in the middle of a potentially apocalyptic disaster, yet their connection wasn't any less emotionally intense. Lauren was drowning in Bo's desperate cries of pleasure and she didn't care if she ever came up for air again. With every thrust, stroke, throb, moan, kiss, and gasp of ecstasy, their bodies resonated together in perfect tune with each other.

The steady, insistent rocking of Bo's hips eventually became erratic and uncontrolled and Lauren felt a new wave of liquid lust pour over her fingers. Bo was quickly approaching her peak and it was setting off a new level of euphoria in Lauren's overheating body. Suddenly Lauren pulled her mouth away from Bo's lips and leaned down to take a stiff nipple into her mouth, sucking hard through the black lace; at the same time she plunged two fingers deep into Bo, expertly finding her g-spot. Lauren felt Bo's embrace tighten and her constant moaning constricted into a whimper as she precariously teetered on the edge of oblivion. Lauren's rhythmic sucking fell in line with her thrusts and within seconds Bo's mewling exploded into a roaring howl as she climaxed in a chaotic storm of full-body spasms.

Lauren tightened her free arm around Bo as she felt her lover's balance falter, and pressed Bo's body more firmly into the door to provide extra support. For almost a whole minute they just held each other and panted loudly, eventually punctuating their gasps with sweet brief kisses. Lauren slipped her hand out of Bo's pants and offered up her glistening fingers for her lover to taste. Bo stared at Lauren with smoldering eyes as she slowly sucked her own essence from her lover's fingers; With each stroke of her tongue, Bo saw Lauren's sexual aura flare impossibly brighter, and the succubus felt her inner fire rekindling despite her boneless state.

"Dear god Lauren, how do you do this to me?"

_By loving you, of course. _"I could ask you the same thing, you know." Lauren replied coyly.

"But I haven't even had a chance to do anything for you yet." Bo pouted mockingly.

_Oh Bo, you have no idea. _"My body says otherwise, sweetie."

Lauren's cheeky grin and the twinkle in her eyes made Bo giddy and newly inflamed at the same time. She lovingly stroked an errant lock of Lauren's hair. "Trust me, baby…" Bo began to drop feather-light kisses all over Lauren's face. "There…is…so…much…more...to…" With her voice dripping with lust, she spoke seductively into Lauren's ear, "…_come_."

Lauren barely had time to gasp, "Oh god…" before Bo fiercely grabbed Lauren's ass and smothered her in a fiery kiss that nearly made her knees buckle. With a fresh surge of adrenaline, Bo effortlessly hoisted her lover off the floor and Lauren instinctively wrapped her legs around Bo's waist. Lauren groaned as she thrust her pelvis into Bo's abdomen and roughly nibbled on her bottom lip. With the increased friction Lauren finally became aware of just how saturated her panties were, and she groaned as her body begged for release.

Without breaking their urgent kissing, Bo carried Lauren over to the end of the exam table and set her down gently. Bo hungrily kissed down Lauren's chin and throat, then licked and nibbled over her collarbones as she squeezed and massaged Lauren's breasts.

"Lean back a bit baby, help me get your pants off."

Lauren felt like she might faint every time Bo called her baby. No matter how ravenous or forceful Bo was in the throes of passion, her tenderness and reverence for Lauren was an ever present constant; Bo was the only lover Lauren ever had who could devour her with such primal hunger yet make her feel cherished and precious at the same time. She thought her heart might burst as she realized how desperately she missed that feeling.

While gasping to catch her breath Lauren wriggled backwards several inches on the table then leaned back on her elbows. After her boots were pried off, Lauren lifted up her pelvis enough for Bo to yank off her jeans and panties. Once they were cast aside, Bo returned to stand between Lauren's legs, then bent over and pushed her lover's camisole up so she could kiss and nibble all over Lauren's toned stomach.

"Mmm…wearing your navel ring again." Bo purred. She flicked the jewelry with her tongue before wetly circling Lauren's navel, then cooling it with a few puffs of breath, eliciting a shuddering sigh in response. "So hot, so sexy."

Bo's hands returned to massaging Lauren's breasts, evoking another string of urgent whimpers and moans as Lauren writhed helplessly beneath her.

"God Lauren, do you have any idea what your body does to me? What it's _always_ done to me?"

Before Lauren could think of a sexy reply, she gasped sharply and her hips jerked as Bo buried her nose between Lauren's thighs, inhaling deeply and exhaling a blissful groan with each breath. The scent of her lover's desire felt as vital to Bo as oxygen, yet infinitely more intoxicating.

Bo was unprepared for the emotions it provoked, and she felt the slight sting in her eyes as they began to water. Unbeknownst to Lauren, when they were still girlfriends and Bo was forced to start having sex with others again, she made a conscious choice not to engage in oral sex with anyone except Lauren. Since she couldn't be totally sexually monogamous, Bo wanted one aspect of their lovemaking to be reserved for Lauren only. Even during their break she continued to abstain; committing to that simple fidelity helped her have faith that she and Lauren would eventually be together again. But once their breakup seemed permanent, despite her broken heart and feelings of betrayal, Bo just couldn't bring herself to share that particular intimacy with anyone else. Now, over a year later, Bo's heart sang as she lovingly nuzzled into the warm moist center of Lauren's passion. She was finally home again.

"My god Lauren, you're dripping!" Bo took a long slow lick, coating her tongue with the warm slick fluid of her lover's arousal, causing Lauren to emit a strained, high pitched moan and buck her hips. "Mmmm…you always get _so fucking_ wet, and I love it! You taste so good, babe." Bo began slowly licking and kissing up and down Lauren's inner thighs which were already smeared with her overflowing juices; the delicious teasing made Lauren tremble with anticipation – it was both the sweetest and most maddening kind of torture.

"Uhhhhhnn…._ohhhhh_ – shit, Bo! You're the only one who ever gets me drenched like this…do you have any idea how many pairs of underwear I've ruined since the day we met?" Lauren giggled through her panting.

Bo looked up with an impish grin on her face. "The way your aura flared up during that examination, I knew your panties had to be soaked!" Bo dove back into Lauren's pussy, expressing her pleasure with little grunts and moans.

"Oh god!" Lauren struggled to catch her breath as she involuntarily moaned and laughed at the same time.

Bo pulled Lauren forward a few more inches and guided Lauren's legs onto her shoulders. She cradled Lauren's hips in her arms and returned to languidly kissing and licking her lover's slippery hot flesh. She reached her arms a little farther so she could lightly stroke the sides of Lauren's tummy with her fingertips. Lauren gradually started to hyperventilate as Bo increased the pressure of her lips and tongue.

"Fuck!" Lauren clenched her inner muscles when she felt Bo's tongue suddenly enter her. Bo plunged in several times in succession, trying to draw out more of the musky essence she craved. Then she lazily dragged her tongue up to Lauren's clit, where she hungrily licked and suckled until Lauren's hips started to shake and her voice became a strangled squeak. But Bo wasn't about to let her lover reach completion yet. As Lauren neared her peak, Bo suddenly backed off her clit and slowly stroked up and down her swollen lips instead. Lauren let out a groan of frustration that quickly turned into a series of shaky sighs as Bo's tongue gently soothed her. Then Bo shocked Lauren again as she plunged in deeply, starting the process over again.

After being pushed to the brink at least four more times, Lauren was desperate to come, and her incessant moaning and gasps sounded more like sobs. As Bo latched on to her clit one last time, Lauren grabbed Bo's hair to hold her head in place. Bo changed her slow licking to faster flicking, tapping and fluttering and Lauren's wails began to crescendo. Bo reached up and grasped Lauren's free hand as Bo felt her making her final ascent.

Lauren's legs started to shake and she clamped down tighter on Bo's head and squeezed their hands in a white-knuckled grip. "So close…don't stop! Oh sh –"

Lauren's voice left her before she could finish her expletive. Her face froze in a silent scream as her entire body was wracked with tremors. With Lauren's hand clamping her head in place, Bo could barely breathe, but she happily kept up the frantic pace and increased the pressure of her tongue. She squeezed Lauren's hand even tighter as they rode out the storm together.

Suddenly Lauren's shaking body became tight-wire tense and her hips rose up off the table. It wasn't long before Lauren's wild, elated cry filled the lab as a thundering orgasm ravaged her body.

_"__Uuhhhn…oooooommmm…AAAAHH! Ah, Ah, Ah. BOHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Bo reached up to tap on Lauren's hand that held her in place so she could finally come up for air. Both women were gasping and panting uncontrollably, their bodies vibrating from an overload of adrenaline, and they were covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Bo eased Lauren's legs off her shoulders then shuffled closer to the edge of the table so she could lean over and collapse on Lauren's torso. They spent several minutes in this position just trying to catch their breath. As Bo's breathing began to even out, she pressed soft kisses all over her lover's stomach and chest, and Lauren returned her hand to Bo's head to lightly stroke her hair.

"I guess these exam tables weren't exactly designed for post-coital cuddling." Bo teased as she rested her cheek just below Lauren's sternum.

Lauren giggled as she continued to stroke Bo's hair, then lifted Bo's hand and tenderly kissed it. She was actually fairly comfortable and she loved the feeling of Bo draped across her body, but Bo was still on her feet and could probably use a rest.

"We could stretch out on the floor if you want. In the storage compartment under the table there should be some sheets and a pillow that would make it more comfortable."

"Mmmm…I like the way you think, doctor." Bo wearily pulled herself upright and walked around to the side of the table and opened up the storage compartment. "Jackpot! Just relax while I set this up."

Bo pulled out four folded sheets and a pillow. She spread out three layers of sheets on the floor between the exam table and the back wall, setting aside the fourth to be a cover. She turned to help Lauren sit up on the table, giving her an affectionate peck on the lips.

"We still have far too many clothes on for a proper snuggle." Bo grinned salaciously as she yanked Lauren's camisole over her head and reached around to unclasp her bra. With the last of her clothes discarded, Lauren fixed her lover with a piercing stare as she watched Bo slowly strip off her own disheveled clothes.

Bo approached Lauren again and stood between her dangling legs and pulled her into a soothing embrace. The lovers just held each other close, basking in the comfort of skin-on-skin contact. They sighed contently, lazily stroked each other's backs, and nuzzled their necks and shoulders. Lauren felt her eyes well up as she fought the instinct to blurt out 'I love you.' She had already made the decision not to say anything that could have future implications. She wouldn't push or presume, they were seizing the _moment_, after all. After Kenzi left, Lauren had made it very clear that Bo had stolen her heart and she would never ask for it back, so Bo had to know where Lauren stood. If their night of passion ever became something more, Bo would have to be the one to speak up and make her intentions known.

"Hey, are you ok?" Bo had pulled back to look at Lauren and became concerned when she saw Lauren's watery eyes. Earlier, Bo had her own watery-eyed- moment, so she wondered – and hoped – if their physical reunion had been equally meaningful for Lauren.

Lauren chuckled self-consciously. "Oh, I'm fine sweetie. That was just one hell of an intense orgasm. Totally rocked my world!" That was true of course, but not the whole truth, which she couldn't bring herself to voice yet.

Bo smiled adoringly and tightened her embrace; she leaned in to whisper huskily in Lauren's ear, "Come to bed, lover."

Lauren giggled quietly, pressed a kiss into Bo's hair, then leaned forward into her lover's embrace as Bo lifted her off the table and set her down easily when her feet touched the floor. Bo stroked Lauren's back while giving her a slow but chaste kiss. When they pulled apart, Bo and Lauren shared a coy grin, then Bo turned to recline on their makeshift bed and held out her arms in invitation. Lauren eagerly joined her lover, sighing happily as she climbed in next to Bo and pressed herself snugly against warm skin. Bo covered them with the remaining sheet and draped her arm over Lauren, pulling her in for a soft, leisurely kiss.

As she slowly savored Lauren's lips and tongue, Bo felt herself finally surrender to the contentment and utter completeness that she had only ever experienced with Lauren. And for a brief moment, her memory of the past year suddenly became a murky fog – just what the _hell_ have they been doing that was so damned important that they lost themselves, lost _this?_ Whatever it was, it had been a stupid, colossal, _waste of time_.

Bo was shaken from her reverie when she realized that Lauren was stroking her face and staring at her intensely.

Lauren smiled brightly when she became aware that Bo had noticed her staring. "Still as beautiful as the day I met you, Bo. So breathtaking…and timeless."

Appreciating Bo's beauty would always be one of Lauren's favorite pastimes, but it was also a painful reminder that in a little less than twenty years, she would look like she could be Bo's mother. Compared to the Fae, Lauren's relatively short lifespan was a cruel enough injustice, but her more rapidly fading youth just added insult to injury. If Bo ever wanted a relationship again – for how long would she want it?

"And you, my dear doctor, are even _more_ beautiful than the day we met."

Lauren couldn't help but laugh at Bo's poetic exaggeration, though the sentiment was sweet. "You might want to revise that assessment when the lights come back on. After almost five years, I've got some new crow's feet, at the very least."

"Laugh lines." Bo giggled. She delicately stroked a fingertip around the outside of one of Lauren's eyes, tracing over the fine wrinkles. "And you're right, you do." Bo paused a moment and waited to receive Lauren's full attention again. "Which is why I stand by my original statement. You're more beautiful now than the day I met you."

Lauren was speechless as she tried to make sense of Bo's words.

Bo stroked up and down the side of Lauren's face, then rested a palm against her cheek. "Wrinkles are just beauty marks, Lauren. They are proof of strength, perseverance, grace, and wisdom. What could be more beautiful than that?"

Lauren's pulse started to race as she gaped at Bo in disbelief. Was Bo trying to tell her something? Did Bo actually envision a future that included being with her while she succumbed to old age? Or was it just over-the-top sentimentality from being caught up in a romantic moment? Lauren didn't think her heart could handle speculating on the matter, so she went back to her earlier mantra. _We're just seizing the _moment_, don't risk thinking about anything beyond that._

After an awkward silence, Lauren tried to break the tension with a little levity. "Ok, fine – so when I'm old and grey I'll be beautiful in my own charming way - but I'm warning you, it won't be sexy!" She snickered.

Lauren watched as a sly leer grew across Bo's face and her eyes sparkled with naughty intention. Lauren's breath hitched sharply when Bo suddenly caught her off guard by rolling on top of her and slipping a firm thigh between her legs.

"You'll just have to let me be the judge of that." And before Lauren had a chance to fully comprehend what she said, Bo descended upon her lover's lips, pressed her thigh forward, and joyfully reveled in Lauren's surprised moaning.

"Mmmmmm…uuhhhnnnf…_ohhhhh_ god…"

So warm…steamy…soothing…yet exhilarating. Lauren thought she might get drunk from the sensation of Bo's hips slowly rocking into her body. Bo smothered her with ardent kisses and tantalized all of Lauren's senses; the weight of Bo's body enveloped her with a most delicious pressure, and every sensual touch was both comforting and electrifying. Lauren rubbed her hands all over Bo's back, then finally settled on her ass as Lauren's own pelvic thrusts joined in the rhythm her lover had set. Lauren happily surrendered to the rising fever created by the sweet, slow, agonizing friction. Her focus intensified with every thrust as her body practically hummed with erotic energy.

Bo slowly moved her kisses along Lauren's jaw, then used the very tip of her tongue to wetly graze over the rim of Lauren's ear and down the side of her neck; Bo stopped at the pulse point to softly suck the creamy flesh into her mouth, bathing it with her tongue and gingerly teasing with her teeth.

"Aaaaagh! Jesus… _FUCK!" _ A fiery spark of pleasure shot from Lauren's neck directly to her clit, causing her hips to jerk violently and a fresh deluge of slick wetness melted onto Bo's thrusting thigh. Bo just continued licking and kissing as she giggled at Lauren's involuntary response. "Shit Bo," Lauren exclaimed between gasps, "that neck thing you do really is my kryptonite!"

"So I've heard." Bo said smugly before flicking her tongue into the hollow of Lauren's throat, setting off a string of new whimpers. "So who does it better, me or the ghost?"

"Shut up!" Unable to control her laughter, Lauren shrieked as Bo's ministrations sent another hot jolt to her pussy.

"Hmmmm?" Bo couldn't contain her shit-eating grin as she continued to push into her writhing lover.

Lauren didn't respond right away as she focused on the growing fire between her legs. Bo was entranced watching the intense concentration on Lauren's face as she closed her eyes and panted. After a minute she attempted to speak again, but her tone was more subdued.

"I really wanted it to be you, Bo."

Bo's own breathing was finally becoming labored, but she relentlessly kept up the pace of her thrusting. She looked deeply into Lauren's vulnerable eyes and smiled sympathetically.

"I know."

Bo searched Lauren's face as she felt her thrusting slow down slightly. Bo thought maybe she was about to say something, but she just panted and gasped, slowing the pace even more, but pushing deeper on each thrust. Bo continued to hold Lauren's gaze and followed her lead.

"I _needed_ it to be you…I thought you were trapped in hell, I needed to know I still had some sort of connection to you, that there was hope of getting you out."

Bo closed her eyes for a few moments as she concentrated on her breathing and the movement of her hips. "There was, actually."

"There was what?"

"A connection. Well, sort of, in a way. I'm afraid the homicidal ghost was just a creepy coincidence."

Lauren patiently waited for more explanation, and for several long seconds they stared at each other in silence, except for the sound of their steady panting.

Bo smiled bashfully. "I was thinking of you. When I was in Tartarus."

Lauren was pleasantly stunned, but didn't say anything. She smiled softly and stroked Bo's hair. Bo leaned in for a few reassuring kisses before finding the courage to speak again.

"I got injured and Persephone healed me, and –"

"Persephone, as in wife of Hades?"

"Well I didn't know who she was at the time – but let's not go there, because that part of the story is distinctly unsexy. My point is… while I was healing, I was thinking of you."

"Bo…"

"It's, uh, kind of an occupational hazard when I have sex with a woman, which is something I don't do too often anymore."

"Gee, am I that hideous in your sex memories?" Lauren teased.

Bo smiled shyly and rolled her eyes. By now the rocking of their hips had slowed to a leisurely crawl, but it was enough to keep the fire stoked for the time being. When she looked down at Lauren again, her teasing expression had become sincere, so Bo felt safe to continue.

"Lauren, you know that's not why."

"I know."

"I mean, sometimes it's kind of nice, comforting even. But then other times it just…" Bo looked away as she finally realized how dangerously vulnerable her words made her feel.

Lauren stroked Bo's cheek with her thumb as she quietly finished Bo's sentence for her. "Hurts."

Bo looked down into shimmering brown eyes that understood the hurt all too well.

"Yeah."

Lauren slowly ran her fingers through Bo's hair. "Since you were stuck in that horrible place I hope it was more comforting than hurtful."

"It was a little bit of both, to be honest, but I don't regret it. Getting out probably would have been even harder without the benefits of both the healing…and the thoughts of you."

Bo leaned down and rested her forehead against Lauren's. She closed her eyes and took several shuddering breaths as Lauren soothingly stroked her back.

"I swear, Lauren…sometimes I think I'll never really understand just how the hell we got here. There's always something that…just gets in the way, you know?"

"I know." Lauren cradled Bo's face in her hands and pulled her down for an achingly tender kiss. "But not right now, ok?"

"Hmmm?" Bo had been momentarily distracted by the kiss, and wasn't quite sure she heard Lauren correctly. "Not right now what?"

"_This_ right now, Bo. This moment, right here, right now. We still have this moment for _us_, and nothing is in the way."

"So just this moment…"

"We're seizing it."

"Just for us…"

"Just us." Lauren ran her hands through Bo's luxurious raven hair and pulled her down for a hungry kiss. They lazily tasted each other's lips and tongues over and over, occasionally nipping and tugging playfully. Bo loved caressing Lauren's chin with her lips and trailing wet kisses over and under her jaw. Lauren's soft murmurs of pleasure got louder as Bo's mouth approached the side of her neck. Bo gently held Lauren's jaw and chin as she expertly used her lips, teeth, and tongue to do "that neck thing." Lauren gasped and cried out blissfully as she brought her hand up to stroke Bo's wrist.

The room fell away as the two moaning lovers hypnotically undulated together, swept away in a trance as all their senses feasted on each other's pleasure. As their fever reached new heights, Lauren grabbed Bo's ass to encourage her to press harder and speed up her thrusts. Bo happily complied and smiled in satisfaction as Lauren's body responded to the increased stimulation.

Bo groaned heavily when she felt Lauren bend her knee up, wedging her thigh more firmly between Bo's legs.

"Ride baby," Lauren commanded huskily as she pressed her hand in between them to stroke through Bo's wetness and spread her lips open, giving Bo's clit more direct contact with Lauren's thigh, causing Bo to hiss at the intense change in sensation. After making the adjustment Lauren pulled her hand away and licked her fingers, being sure to maintain eye contact with Bo, whose breathing instantly sped up, making her nostrils flare. She finally placed both hands on Bo's hips, encouraging her to thrust while wetly sliding up and down Lauren's raised thigh.

"Oh Shit! God, baby that's so good! Fuck, _you_ feel so goooood!"

Lauren was spellbound as Bo threw her head back, helplessly panting and whimpering, and frantically grinding back and forth on Lauren's slick thigh. Lauren felt herself get even wetter as she watched Bo completely give in to her primal urges. Bo scooted back a few inches, but kept in full contact with Lauren's bent leg. When she reached the right position, Bo leaned down and roughly took one of Lauren's nipples in her mouth.

"YES! Oh _fuck_! Just like that, baby…_uuuuuhhhnnnn…..Gaaaah!_" Lauren strained to arch her back as much as possible. Now that Bo had gotten her first taste, Lauren's rock hard nipples screamed for attention, the slightest touch igniting a live wire straight to her burning pussy and producing yet another hot flood of desire.

Bo voraciously sucked and tugged her lover's engorged nipple as Lauren cried out and jerked her hips. Her clit was throbbing mercilessly and she had lost some of the direct pressure when Bo had adjusted her position. Lauren struggled to rub her sopping pussy against Bo's thigh, but there wasn't enough contact. She groaned in frustration as Bo latched on to her other nipple. Bo had been lost in her own haze, but finally noticed Lauren's desperation; skillfully supporting herself on one arm while continuing to grind and gorge herself on her lover's aching breasts, Bo's fingers found Lauren's clit and furiously rubbed it back and forth.

"_AAAAAAUGHHH!_ " Lauren howled as she dragged her nails down Bo's back. "UUGHN!... Oh god, oh god, oh god…" She felt her pussy release another molten gush as her inner muscles clenched reflexively. "Inside! Inside! Oh god, Bo please…" Bo practically growled as she urgently pushed two fingers into Lauren and bit down on her nipple. "Fuck _YES_!"

No longer in control of their bodies, both women fell into a sexual delirium fueled by wet, musky friction, firing nerves and a primal drive for release. Muscles strained, sweat dripped, and animalistic, keening grunts filled the air.

"Fuck, I'm so close, Bo! Are you close baby?" Lauren rasped, while trying to suck in enough oxygen to keep from passing out.

"_MM-HMM_!" Bo groaned as she continued to ravage Lauren's breasts with her mouth.

"Look at me baby, let me see your eyes…I'm gonna come so hard, Bo!"

Bo released Lauren's nipple with a moist pop and looked deeply into awe-struck brown eyes glistening with love. Bo's emotions had become as raw as her screaming nerve endings, and the vision she saw looking back at her was nearly unbearable in its beauty. Words were as meaningless as they were physically impossible; Bo's breath hitched and her face contorted in near painful ecstasy as her quaking body finally launched into bliss.

Watching the rapture grow on Bo's face quickly ignited Lauren's release, and for a brief moment they hovered silently at the pinnacle, their bodies quivering spastically. Then with a resounding wail of blinding euphoria, the entwined lovers helplessly succumbed to a ferocious climax that both consumed their bodies and fed their souls.

Bo limply collapsed onto Lauren as they slowly returned to earth. Every muscle trembled weakly as they struggled to take in enough oxygen. Lauren absentmindedly rubbed her hands over the sweat-slick skin of Bo's back, soaking up the comfort of being breast-to-breast with her lover as their chests expanded and contracted with each labored breath. Their bodies were utterly drained and their eyes drifted closed from exhaustion, but with their satiated smiles they were the perfect picture of serenity.

Once their panting slowed to a more manageable pace, Bo and Lauren began nuzzling each other softly, eventually joining their mouths together in slow, indulgent kisses that both soothed and revived them.

"My god Bo…that was…there are just no words…" Lauren breathily said between kisses.

Bo paused her kissing to look at Lauren directly. "It's ok, you don't need any." She smiled warmly and used her fingertips to brush away a sweaty lock of blonde hair and tucked it behind Lauren's ear. "Your body and your eyes tell me all I need to know."

Lauren knew Bo could read her body, but could she see what was in her heart? Her emotions said yes, but her ever-present analytical mind wasn't sure. Lauren had made her feelings clear weeks ago, right after Bo's surgery, yet they remained friends and Bo didn't show any interest in a relationship, which Lauren readily accepted. For all she knew, after the Rainer clusterfuck Bo may have decided to swear off romantic entanglements altogether (despite Tamsin making googly eyes and yapping at Bo's heels like a starving puppy.) But they just made love, didn't they? Bo may be a succubus, but Lauren knew it hadn't just been sex. The intimacy was too intense, the connection so deep, it couldn't have been one-sided. Bo just had to know, she just had to have felt it too.

Bo cooed in Lauren's ear, "I hope you know, it was the same for me – no words," then kissed her jaw, and playfully pecked her on the nose. Bo softly stroked Lauren's cheek with her thumb then leaned in for a sensual yet chaste kiss.

Lauren desperately wanted to believe Bo – to believe that Bo was referring to more than just the mind-blowing sex. She searched Bo's eyes, and she was certain she saw it. Something profound _had_ happened between them, it wasn't her imagination, it couldn't be. But would it last, or was it confined to this moment? Could Bo really want something more beyond that? _Dammit, stop thinking about the future! _Lauren admonished herself._ No expectations, remember? The only thing guaranteed is now. Enjoy the now. Because the now is pretty fucking awesome._

Bo finally noticed that something else was on Lauren's mind. At first she was clearly blissed out, and then suddenly seemed pensive, though it was very subtle; Bo could recognize Lauren's brain churning from miles away. She assumed it was something to do with what just happened between them, but she couldn't be sure.

"Hey sweetie, what else is going on in there?" Bo gently teased while tapping Lauren's head.

Lauren giggled adorably. "Nothing in particular, just spacey in the afterglow, I guess."

Bo decided this wasn't the time to push. Lauren didn't actually seem _upset_, so she dropped it for now. But if Bo could have her way, there would be ample opportunity to revisit the topic in a later conversation. _Assuming I don't screw this up again._ "Speaking of the afterglow…"

"Yeeess?" Lauren drawled coquettishly.

"You wanna spoon? I figured I've smooshed you long enough, but I'd really like to hold you."

"Mmmm…that sounds lovely. But just so you know, there's no time limit on the smooshing. It's just as nice."

"I'll keep that in mind for future reference." With a wink and a smirk, Bo rolled off of Lauren so they could reposition themselves.

And once again, Lauren became pensive, though Bo couldn't see her face once they moved. _There she goes again with another future-related comment. Is she just being flirty? Is she trying to drop hints? Hints about what? Does she want us to be together eventually, or just periodically get together to…what? Have sex? Make deep, soulful, mind-melting love – but with no strings attached? _ Lauren had been prepared to reject casual sex in the future, but what they just shared was anything but casual – and, she realized, it probably never could be. But if Bo wanted more of the same with no strings, could Lauren be strong enough to say no? _Enough. Until Bo speaks plainly about what she really wants, I just can't go there. Right now is all that matters._

Once Lauren had turned on her side, Bo didn't immediately press tightly against her. She took a moment to appreciate Lauren's toned back and teasingly traced her fingertips down her lover's spine. Bo stifled a giggle when Lauren shivered and her gasp sounded like something between a sigh and a hiss.

"Do you know you have the most exquisite back? Toned and defined, yet so feminine. Actually that describes your entire body. Simply exquisite. But since you'll never have the privilege of seeing your back directly, I thought it deserved special mention."

"Aww, how very thoughtful of you." Lauren giggled with a lingering smile. Bo was the supernatural embodiment of carnal lust, but she could also be so adorably charming. "As I recall, it was _your_ back that once made a most stunning first impression."

"Ah yes, the first part of my body you ever touched. Did I ever tell you that I was clenching my jaw trying not to react?"

"Seriously?"

"Well, I was technically being held captive, I needed to seem strong and aloof and in control. I couldn't let on that you could turn me into a quivering puddle of jello so easily. It took a lot of willpower not to flinch. But then I already knew I was in trouble the second you said, 'Come with me,' and escorted me out of the Ash's chamber."

"In trouble? Me? I was the least intimidating of everyone there."

"That's why. One look in your eyes and I knew I would never be able to keep my guard up."

Both women giggled at Bo's admission, appreciating the simple joys of happier memories. Bo reverently stroked her hand up and down Lauren's arm, which was resting on her hip. Lauren murmured and sighed from the calming touch, and the lovers settled into a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Bo, when your guard is up, you are a force to be reckoned with." Lauren quietly said with conviction. "But getting to know you with your guard down - that has been one of my greatest privileges in life. And that is how I know that the only thing more awesome than your power is _you_. Never lose sight of that Bo, especially in the coming battle. Your power is simply your inheritance, and it doesn't matter where it came from. What matters is that _you_ are the one that wields it."

Lauren's heartfelt words immediately produced a lump in Bo's throat. She was deeply moved and amazed, but also struck speechless by so many mixed emotions vying for her attention. She didn't want to ruin the mood by losing her composure and grasping for words, so she simply responded by pressing herself snugly against Lauren's back and holding her tight. She kissed her lover's hair and took a few calming breaths then passionately whispered, "Thank you, Lauren."

Lauren smiled contently and brought Bo's hand to her lips for a gentle kiss, then the lovers fell silent again as they savored the healing effects of their closeness.

Bo regarded the woman in her arms with nothing short of awe. Lauren was fully aware of Bo's flaws, had been on the receiving end of so many of her bad decisions, understood more than anyone that Bo was a complete mess sometimes – yet still had the most unwavering faith in her. And even after a year of virtual estrangement, Lauren still could deeply connect with Bo's innermost self, and when all the bullshit of the day fell away, their intimacy felt as strong as ever. It was something far too precious to squander, and too much time had already been wasted. The foundation of their relationship was still intact; but would Lauren be willing to help her rebuild it?

Neither one of them had pursued the other after that promising kiss right before the battle to close the cinvat portal. As per usual, something always got in the way. Yet Lauren had proclaimed and repeatedly demonstrated her undying love and devotion. And hearing Lauren say that she was finally in control of her life was a revelation for Bo. She hadn't realized till then how much anxiety and resentment she harbored by assuming that Lauren willingly chose to be Evony's lapdog. Yet it all seemed to melt away when Lauren confidently whispered in her ear, "I know what I'm doing. You need to trust me." Lauren was nobody's fool, and she had successfully taken back her power of self-determination from right under the Fae's noses. Many of Lauren's personal reasons for calling for the break seemed to be resolved, but Bo was the wildcard. Would Lauren be willing to take on that risk again?

While quietly lying there holding her love in her arms, Bo finally had a moment of clarity that was long overdue. Building a life with Lauren was far too important to be derailed by doubt, biology, Fae traditions, so-called destiny or even a damn apocalypse. It's all just bullshit in comparison, mere distractions from what is truly important – and she was tired of being jerked around, reacting to her life instead of creating it for herself. When her Fae powers first emerged, Bo was forced to live life day by day to survive, without too much serious thought of the future; she was impulsive by nature and lived in the moment. Bo never really envisioned a future for herself until she stopped running. And it was a wonderful vision that hadn't ever really changed – the problem was that Bo's tumultuous life and personal dysfunctions kept obscuring it, distorting it, and pulling it out of focus.

But not anymore. It was so obviously clear to Bo that it was almost laughable if not for the sting of missed opportunities. Her future, her real destiny, was lying right here in her arms, and she resolved to never again be foolish enough to let it slip from her grasp.

Bo fought the urge to jump up and declare her eternal love, beg for forgiveness, make a sacred vow of commitment and fix everything that very instant. But she feared she could come across as impulsive or flippant. _I can't let Lauren think it's just the sex endorphins talking. Shit, and I really shouldn't say anything until I clean up this mess with Tamsin. I can't afford to send Lauren mixed signals._

Lauren's breath sounded even and steady, but Bo wasn't sure if she was asleep. She propped herself up so she could look down at Lauren over her shoulder. She wasn't asleep, but she still looked so beautifully peaceful, and it instantly put a smile on Bo's face. Bo lovingly kissed the corner of Lauren's shoulder a couple times, then rested her chin on it.

**_"_****_I wish we could lie here forever." _** Bo said dreamily. Her body and her heart felt so warm and content with Lauren in her arms, the earth could stop spinning and she wouldn't give it a second thought.

Lauren smiled softly and rolled her eyes, which Bo couldn't see, of course. It was a very sweet comment, and typical for such a romantic moment, but ideas like 'future' and 'forever' still burned a little, even though she knew it was said with the best of intentions. Forever was something she would never have, but unlike humans, Bo _could_ have virtually forever, if she were with a Fae. And even though she knew it was pointless and irrational, Lauren still harbored feelings of being both inadequate and unfairly cheated. And as for the future…it seemed easy for Bo to toss around romantic sentiments during moments of intimacy, but Lauren had no real indication if they even _had_ a future as a couple. Bo needed to be proactive and direct before she could dare to think otherwise.

But Lauren quickly reined in her pity party before she got trapped on the merry-go-round of what-ifs. She smiled graciously as she reminded herself that no matter how fleeting, she had gotten a chance to deeply connect with the love of her life, and even the briefest moment was something to cherish. _This has been the best night I've had in ages and I'm not going to ruin my happy place._

**_"_****_Well, since tonight is about seizing the moment," _**Lauren turned and looked up at Bo with a cheeky grin,**_ "why don't I pop open my Chateau Mouton Rothschild?"_**

Bo was staring back eagerly with rapt attention, seemingly enthusiastic, then finally replied with a giggle, "**_I have no idea what you just said."_**

Lauren couldn't contain her own laughter. _Could she be any more adorable?_ Lauren didn't bother to explain further – Bo may not know French, but she knew good wine when she tasted it. Lauren sat up and kissed Bo playfully, both of them taking a moment to just gaze at each other in complete adoration. Finally Lauren got up to fetch the wine, with Bo's enraptured eyes following every graceful movement. As she watched her beautifully nude lover slip into her lab coat, Bo absentmindedly ran her hand over the warm spot on the sheet that Lauren had just vacated. Bo was helplessly mesmerized, yet also filled with clear resolve.

_Seizing a moment will never be enough. We were meant for so much more than this. Screw the Ancients, screw the apocalypse, and screw my goddamn destiny. I choose you, Lauren Lewis, the future is ours for the taking, and I won't let it go again._

.

FIN

* * *

***Latin Translation: _Carpe Futurum _= Seize the Future**

(There are actually many ways to say this phrase in Latin, and the online translators weren't always helpful. The first title was Carpe Posterum. But then I found Futurum, which I figured would be more recognizable. Besides, posterum is also related to posterior and I didn't want people to think it was called Grab the Ass. LOL :-P)

* * *

**Note:** I didn't include the peeping Tamsin incident because from Bo and Lauren's POV, they were unaware she was there. (Not to mention it would have been an unpleasant disruption in the narrative.) But I did use the show's 3 second sex scene for reference so I could include that moment, I just didn't acknowledge Tamsin was watching. In case you missed it, the little bit we saw on the show is described after Lauren says, "Just us."


End file.
